


My stupid and pathetic love life

by Anburozu



Category: Me - Fandom
Genre: Other, my thoughts, stupid, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anburozu/pseuds/Anburozu
Summary: Just wanted to vent about some stuff cause I’m fucking stupid.





	My stupid and pathetic love life

Hi there, you’re probably wondering wtf is this Anbu? You disappeared for months not completing your story and you come back with this shit? I know I know, I’m not gonna say anything on that because I have no excuses, well I might find an excuse and make an excuse for that excuse but all that would bring me is an endless and pointless loop. Now for those who are familiar with the only story I’ve written so far, « an already broken man », you might find it familiar. Welp that story is based of off mine. Though some details have been changed to fit that story more, the premasis is the same.  
Welp let’s start at the beginning, hi my name is Anburozu and I’m a fucking idiot who feels like committing suicide and that’s not an over exaggeration ladies and gents but the truth. To be fair, my love life isn’t the only reason I want to die but I’m not gonna delve into that.   
Anyway, as you probably figured out I’m in love with a girl and that girl is with someone else. I’ve been in love, not a crush, for about four or five years now. I am willing to admit, I am obsessive of her. I haven’t met her boyfriend and I never want to meet him as I hate him with all of my heart. Although I would never commit murder cause I don’t want to go to prison, I want to kill him.  
I met this girl on a school trip, we were going to London on an exchange trip. For some context, I am a pessimist introvert without a freaking doubt, I also hate meeting new people. I also at that point believed that everything was a choice, that you were gay, an introvert or even when you were in love. Until I met this girl and I wish I regretted meeting her but I would be lying if I did. Now mind you, it wasn’t love at first sight. It took some time for me to fall in love with her, I don’t believe in love at first sight, it’s a trap and a stupid one at that.  
Anyway, as an introvert does, when we were on the plane or at the airport, I secluded myself from the group as I knew one or two of them and the girl wasn’t part of them. (I’m gonna call her Panda, because calling her the girl is making me feel stupid) Panda and me barely talk from the wait in the airport to arrival at the London airport. I fell in love with her on the bus on the way to meet our exchange students cause let’s not forget this was an exchange trip. When we were on the bus, I was next to a girl and Panda was in the pair of seats on the opposite row next to ours. We were in the middle part of the bus but the first line of students as every other student was in the back. The others were being fools and it was late, I’m a grump most of the time and ignored their shenanigans with my headphones on and the beautiful night time view of our trip to the school as it was late and we were late cause our plane was late, it was LateMania that day. Panda, still in the bus, decided to communicate with me but we didn’t want to take off our headphones. We found a way of communication by our phones notepads. We had fun mocking the people in the back, we even exchanged headphones to discover we had the same taste in music (rock by the way, alternative rock, metal, etc., just a little fun fact about me).  
Anyway that’s how I fell in love with her. On the whole trip, we became close friends, not where we share secrets and talk about our lives but make jokes, talk about the day and everything. Hell even in art gallery when 2 girls and her (we were 9 and there were 2 boys) were kinda making fun of me, in a joking way but I just playfully sulked and started ignoring them. At the end, I sat somewhere near the exit waiting for the others to finish up by drawing and of course, listening to music. It wasn’t like those art gallery that have linear halls, it was much more like a huge hall for people to enter and exit at the other side with on the left of the entrance was a huge glass window. On the other side of the window was a 4-5 story art gallery. Anyway, I’m a quick visitor in stuff like that, I walk everywhere all the while looking at the pieces of art everywhere, sometimes stopping for a long amount of time in front of something that really interests me but I was fairly quick on the tour. Anyway as I sat in the hall, Panda sat next to me and looked at me with a sorry expression and I apologized for taking the joke too far. We kinda made up but it was still a bit awkward, mostly because I’m the awkward king but also I didn’t know how to act because I knew I was in love with her. There was a Starset song I liked and I started singing along and she sang along too... what a coincidence, we were listening to the same song. Anyway, during the entire trip, I fell harder and harder for her.  
When we got back, we met regurlarly at school, even though we weren’t in the same class. I kinda knew her schedule and she knew mine by meeting at different times. Every break or school lunch, we met up and I met some her friends and she met some of mine.  
My friends all knew my feelings for her (I didn’t have a lot of friends... what?) and some of her friends even told me, she kinda had feelings for me.   
But Anbu, in the beginning you said... I know what I said, this isn’t the whole story so pay attention.   
Anyway, I didn’t confess right away because I was scared, this was the only time I heard someone liked me and I had never confessed before, I had been confessed by text before but all of them were all the same thing... “sorry, someone took my phone and sent that”, so you might understand my reaction.   
Coming back to the story, after a few months, I confessed just before the February holidays. I confessed on a tram... seconds before I had to exit... I was really nervous... what happened was, I was out of school an hour before her, classmates of her told me they had a test. They also told me that she had already left. I had already resolved to confess face to face but it seemed like it wasn’t my day. We took the tram together when we were done at the same time. When I was in the tram, I had texted her before where she was and 5 stops after that, she told me she’s just got out of school. So naturally, I said I would meet her at a tram station 3 stops from school. Wanting to spend more time with her, I ran to that stop because I didn’t want to wait. I had made it just in time but she didn’t see me run. I acted like I had waited but I was a bit out of breath and she told me “stop acting like you’re tired, you just waited” and I chuckled knowing the real reason.   
Anyway, we talked and I really wanted to confess but I didn’t know how, but I remembered the advice of a friends “do it as if you ripped a band aid of off you”. And just before I had reached my stop, I confessed. She was startled obviously, she was mumbling gibberish and I was blushing madly. I didn’t know what to do but as soon as I reached my stop, I gingerly said goodbye, fumbling my words. I live in another town so I took the train and the tram to go to school, my train station is just in front of tram station. We always wave goodbye because I can spot her in tram. I could see her, struggling to stay standing because of how startled she was. Anyway, too much detail in that story. After a few weeks, she rejected me because she preferred to stay friends.   
Skip to a couple of months, she had started liking me... I didn’t even try but I knew she knew I still liked her. Anyway, taking a page out of my book, she confessed to me before the summer holidays and by getting out at my stop. I accepted... I know you guys are like but wait... wtf? How did ..? What?  
I know I know, I will explain, but I have a cliffhanger cause I’m tired and I’ll continue next chapter.


End file.
